


Love Nun

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breast Fucking, Catholic School, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Impregnation, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, On the Run, Roman Catholicism, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Young man and a Nun fall in love and end up running away.Kit Walker/Sister Jude AU
Relationships: Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Kit Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Love Nun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



> Younger!Sister Judy Martin (37 years old)
> 
> 22 years old Kit Walker
> 
> Teacher/Student Affair AU

Kit Walker had been infatuated with Sister Judy since day one. He spent hours masturbating about her. He dreamt about her having his babies. But Nuns are forbidden to have that kind of pleasure, due to 'the holy mother' being a virgin. And so what if she was his teacher, that happens ALL the time.

Kit was a healthy 22 year old, 6ft 3 and weighing about 220lbs. The bible was all nonsense to him and anyone who says differently is either a fool or a liar or trying to sell something. That being said, he did like the story about the Good Samaritan and tries to employ that in his nature. His parents were dysfunctional and he and his little sister were sent to Catholic boarding school as a result. His parents had gotten a divorce but by then the damage had been done and he hadn't spoken to either of them since.

Sister Jude Martin (once Judy) was 37 years old, about 5ft 2 and weighing 190lbs. Hers was an even more dysfunctional family than Kit's: her father used to get drunk and beat anything that moved, including her and her mother. What's more her big brother actually joined in, even holding her down so her father could go all Boxing Champion on her. She had turned to religion as salvation, with nightly prayers for a miracle. Then one night, after drinking all day and night, her father left the tavern to drive home when his car hit three other cars and got embedded in a tree. He died instantly. For Judy, this was a sign that there was a God. Her brother was the only member of the family to attend the funeral and with her new found freedom, she enrolled into the local Nunnery meanwhile her mother had changed her name and ran off with a policeman who was 6 years younger than her.

The latest school day was over and once again Sister Judy Martin had asked Kit to stay behind. It wasn't about his grades, on the contrary, he's been getting good grades and he's a math savant but he always causes trouble and always in Sister Jude's class.

After the last one had gone, there was only her and Kit. With his bag over his shoulder, he casually strode over to her desk.

"Now, Kit," she said, "you really mustn't keep this behaviour up."

"I get good grades, Sister." He told her.

"There is that, I suppose." She admitted. "But, you continue to be a disturbance in class."

"I can't help it if I get bored." He told her. "See, I don't think my classmates are on my intellectual level. Mind you, I don't think some of them are on anyone's intellectual level."

"That is not a good thing to say." Sister Jude told him. "Well, from now on, you'll have to find a less disturbing way of amusing yourself."

"I'll try." He assured her. "So, you fancy seeing a movie or something?"

Did he really just ask her out on a date?!

"Kit, you know that would be against the rules of the college." She told him. "So, why ask?"

"Because life is short and you are hot." He replied.

She sensed she had walked right into that one.

"Get out," was all she could say. So he did.

Even after the door had shut, she still couldn't believe what just happened; one of her students had just asked her out and called her 'hot'.

The next day, she was in the library when she spotted him. He was just browsing through the shelves and didn't seem to have noticed her. All the same, she followed him as he stood behind a case that was out of everyone's view.

"No promises." She told him and with that, she stuck her hand down into his pants.

When she got into his underwear, she soon found what she was looking for. He was already started feeling the pleasure of having a hand around his cock. They stood there as she rubbed it and the more she rubbed and played with it, the pleasure he got out of it. In fact, he was moaning so much, he might start drawing attention if he wasn't careful. Still she carried on.

When the time came for her to remove her hand, she made a brisk exit, leaving him satisfied. For a while.

The following day was Saturday, so with no lessons, Kit kept to his room. Sister Jude visited him that very afternoon. It was only when the door shut that they knew they were alone and weren't gonna be overheard.

"Kit, how long have you had this... this thing for me?" She asked him, she couldn't bring herself to say 'crush'.

"Since the first day," he told her.

"But, you know that we can't be a couple."She reminded him. "And not just because I'm your teacher and you're my student or because Sisters can't have relationships. But also because my father used to beat my mother and me when he was drunk and I don't want to end up like that."

"Good thing I don't drink." he told her. "All that often." That last bit was because she had found his bottles of Kopparberg cider in his mini-fridge.

"My point is," Sister Jude added, continuing her lecture, "you can't be my boyfriend. It's just not allowed."

"I hear ya." Kit replied. "But, then again, maybe life is too short to do everything we're told."

She seemed convinced by that. Before long, he was pounding her from behind like an Oil Derrek. She was on her hands and knees and he was sat in a small armchair. Both were puffing and panting as they went.

Days passed and days turned into weeks and Sister Jude noticed something changing within her. The more she thought about her experience with Kit, (apart from her backside was still stinging) the more she realised she was falling in love with him.

After a couple of months, she knew she couldn't take it anymore. One Sunday, after morning church, she found him smoking on the floor of a small tin shed. She crossed herself for one last time and went in.

He almost sat up when he saw her coming in, but she was off before he could get a word out.

"Okay, listen you, it's been months and I can't keep it in anymore! I love you! And yes you did hear me right, I love you, Kit Walker! I want you to be my boyfriend! I want to have your babies! In fact, I want to take me right here right now!"

"Here? Now?" Kit asked. "Isn't that a bit sudden? And why would you want to break your oath in a rickety old shed like this?"

"Because life is short," she paused to let him get what she was saying, "and you are hot."

He reached up, grabbed her by her habit and pulled her down and under him. Almost immediately after that, they had their first kiss. They exchanged kisses as he rubbed and fondled her still covered breasts. In-between kisses and pockets of air, she was muttering (just loud enough for him to hear) "please kidnap me."

An odd request but achievable. He had a narrowboat 'the Rogdoll' sitting on the canal, not far from where they were now. Quickly, but not too quickly, he pulled her up off the floor, stood her in front of him and held her arms behind her. Keeping her like that, he manhandled her towards the boat.

Once onboard, He sat her at the only table and duct taped her hands in front of her, well he had to make her feel like she was being kidnapped. After one big kiss, he then started the engine and sailed his boat further downstream.

When night had fallen, Kit Walker led Judy into his- now their- bedroom. He cut the tape and helped her remove her habit and veil, in turn she helped him remove his clothes, and then she was on her back naked on the bed and he was naked on top of her. They rubbed his dick in between her bare breasts to get it hard and soon he was pounding her right in the pussy. They were now making so much noise (her especially), that they would've woken up the whole neighbourhood (if there had been a neighbourhood).

Epilogue:

Judy never wore her habit again and on one of their voyages travelling the country's rivers and lakes, they found a cosy little church and there, they got married. As newlyweds, he was pounding her again from both ends and they kept this going nightly until she was expecting their first child.

Even after she gave birth to a girl, they still had nights making love, while saving some for their third party. So, the nun and her student went from just that, to being husband, wife and parents, despite their age gap and true to his word, Kit Walker rarely drank so Judy Walker now knows what it's like to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
